A Fabulouse Life
by Candygarden
Summary: The life of all the chippete and chipmunk characters, with a twist...There HUMAN! Not very good at summary's but it's a really good story so please read and review!


**A/N- Okay everyone, so whoever wants to know, the chipmunks are people, so you can see their clothes and what they look like on my profile! Hope you like my choices.**

_Brittany's POV_

"Brittany, wake up you're almost late for school!" Grandma Miller said to me as I still lay in my bed. It's just too early to wake up, I'll have time…no worries right? "5 more minutes." I said groggily as I turned away from her. "You said that five minutes ago, come on it's already 7:32!" She replied. I bolted right up!

I ran to the bathroom, and did all my daily stuff. I ran back to my room and quickly picked out some clothes. "Where's Ellie and Jean?" I ask quickly, as I put the toothbrush that was in my mouth on my dresser. "They left on time, like they should!" Grandma Miller said as she went out the door, but I swear I heard her mumble something along the lines of "Unlike some people I know." I chuckled, as I put my clothes on. I run downstairs as fast as I can without breaking a heel. I run to the door and yell "Bye Grandma!" and shut the door. I turn around and walk down the stairs. "Ah. Starting high school is going to be great!" I squeal.

I then look around and see I have no ride. "Great." I say as I get out my phone. I scroll down, about to call Alvin, until I hear a honk. Confused, I turn and see him in his Chevrolet Impala. "Yes!" I said as I ran to the car. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

My two best friends, Sophie and Bianca, were sitting in the third row.

You see Sophie, and I met back in Preschool. I know almost everything about her. Ah, I remember when I first met her. She was, and is still, so crazy. But I must say that was the first thing that had me intrigued about her. She was this red head, wild girl that had a dark side. I and she had some fun times together.

We used to sass our teachers, demand everything we wanted, and we both had a thing for the arts of music. Oh, but what I remember most in those days, was our love to steal candy from our teachers. We were the kids who ruled our grade, and soon the school. We went to each other's houses almost every day, and watched our favorite show and/or movies. We had the same love of clothes as children. I remember every weekend our mothers would take us to all these different stores.

We were the best of friends. And then, one day, this new girl from Nebraska named Bianca came to our school. We were in 2nd grade then.

At first I admit I was just a tiny bit jealous, because she was very pretty. She had smooth dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black hair, light black skin, thick eyelashes, and beautiful brown eyes. I loved her already! I instantly came to talk to her, and ask her about everything. She was funny, sweet, and very much cool. But I knew there was a little more to her, I just had a feeling we would be the best of friends…too.

Tanner and Shane were sitting in the second row of the seats, right behind us. "I kind of figured you'll get up late." Alvin said, glancing at me. "Yeah, not like my WONDERFUL sisters." I said exaggerating the word 'wonderful'. "It's our first day as freshman at Lincoln High, let's not ruin it with your problems. I mean, there not that bad." Sophie said, as Alvin parked near the school. We all laughed. They weren't bad, they were terrible. Absolutly nothing like me, and ever since the 'Chippetes' girl group formed I have been in complete despair. "All I'm saying is the whole sisterly, bond thing is not right, and someone should expect the best from the best." I said as I got out the car. "Don't you think your being a bit much?" Alvin said as he hooked his arm around me. I heard a chorus of 'Yeah' from the guys. Sophie, Bianca, and I rolled our eyes. "Oh come on!" I said grabbing Alvin. As the boys followed.

Brittany: Imagine having everything we ever dreamed

Don't you want it?

Alvin: Maybe

Brittany: Can't you see it?

Alvin: Kinda

Brittany: Imagine first audition after college

I get the lead!

Alvin: A part for me?

Brittany: Well of course

Alvin: Yeah right!

Brittany: You gotta believe it

Shane: Keep talking

Sophie: You and I all the fame

Shane: Sophie and what's his name?

Sophie: sound exciting?

Shane: Inviting

Sophie: Let's do it then

Shane: Listening

Sophie: Personal stylist, agent and a publisist

Shane: But where do I fit into this?

Sophie: With you we can win

Tanner: Win a part

Bianca: Think bigger!

Tanner: Become superstars ( Tanner said sarcastically.)

Bianca: That's better

Don't you see that bigger is better

And better is bigger

A little bit is never enough

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca: No, No, No!

[Chorus 1]

Sophie:

Don't you want it all!

You want it, you know that you want it

Bianca:

The fame and the fortune and more

You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it

Brittany:

You gotta have your star on the door

You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only givng you the best reviews.

Brittany, Bianca, Sophie: Sing it!

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca, Alvin, Shane, Tanner:

I want it all

I want it, I want it, Yeah

My name in lights at Carnage Hall

I want it all!

Bianca: Can't you see it

Tanner: Yeah

Brittany: They're gonna love me

Sophie, Bianca, Alvin, Shane, Tanner: Ahem

Brittany: I mean… us!

Brittany: Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage

Alvin, Shane, Tanner: I'm with them, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi

Sophie: Invitations, standing ovations

Shane: Magazines

Bianca: Yes please

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca, Alvin, Shane, Tanner: Gonna be celebrities!

Brittany: Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love

Sophie: Now you're excited!

Alvin: I like it

Sophie: Let's do it then

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca, Alvin, Shane, Tanner: Times Square, jet setters, sequels

Hey better

Alvin and Brittany: New York today, tomorrow the world!

Alvin: Sold out shows

Brittany: Think bigger

Alvin: And the oscar goes to...

Bianca: That's better!

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca:

Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger

A little bit is never enough!

No, No, No!

[Chorus 2]

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca, Alvin, Shane, Tanner:

I you want it all!

I want it, I want it, Want it

The fame and the fortune... and more

I want it all

I want it, I want it, Want it

I gotta have my star on the door

Brittany, Sophie, Bianca; You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only giving me the best reviews.

I Want it all!

I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall

We Want it all!

Alvin:

Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are

Brittany:

When Broadway knows your name,

Sophie, Bianca, Shane, Tanner:

You know that you're a STARRRR!

Shane: Dance!

We all start to dance, jump,run, and twirl in sync.

[Breakdown]

Sophie and Shane: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, (ALL) I want it,

I-I, I want it, I want it, (All) I want I-I I Want It, I want it, I-I I want it, I want it!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! x8 (I WANT IT ALLL)

Sophie and Shane: I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, (ALL) I want it,

I-I, I want it, I want it, (All) I want I-I I Want It, I want it, I-I I want it, I want it!

Bianca and Tanner: I WANT IT ALL!

Want It, I want it, I-I I want it, I want it!

Alvin and Brittany: The fame and the fortune and more!

I want it all! I want it, I want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only giving us the best reviews.

I WANT IT ALL!

Bianca: Paris!

Tanner: London!

Brittany: Rome!

Alvin: Toronto!

Sophie: LA!

Shane: Sydney!

Bianca: Buenos Aires!

Tanner: Tokyo!

Sophie: Moscow!

Shane: Bollywood!

Brittany: Hollywood!

Brittany, Alvin, Sophie, Shane, Bianca, Tanner: NEW YORK CITY!

WE WANT IT ALL!

Suddenly everything came back to us, we were outside the school. And our hands were now in the air. I was the first to put mine down and look at everyone, still in the daze. A simply wonderful daze, that is.

"Don't you see it?" I said walking off into the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Brittany's POV_

As I looked inside the performing Arts school, I looked at all the art, and structure of the school. It was magnificent, I loved every part of it. It was purely awesome. As I came to the lockers I went in my new designer purse, I purchased with the 'chippetes' money. I grabbed the folded paper I placed in ther along with all my make-up, cellphones (Only 3), mirror, and some cash. I took out the piece of paper, and looked for the instructed locker. As I found locker 258, I did the little combination. I started to look at my paper again and look at my classes…

Brittany K. Miller Grade 9 9/3/2012

Locker: 258

Schedule:

1st Period:

**Room** 243: Math- Mrs. Lambert

2nd Period

**Room** 224: Science- Mr. Davis

3rd Period

**Room **218: Drama/ Basic Vogue Images- Ms. Jennifer

4th Period

**Room** 256: French-Mrs. Bonifeiti

5th Period

**Room** 216: Reading- Mr. Howard

6th Period

**Room** 324: Advanced Dance- Ms. Varen and Mr. Kurt

*Lunch*

7th Period

**Room** 213: Social Studies- Mr. Fick

8th Period

**Room** 222: Gym: Mrs. Ponter

"Yes!" I squealed. I got in Advanced Dance, with this start who knows what I would have next year. Ah, I am already loving this school, and I've only been here for 5 minutes. I turned around and looked to see if Sophie or Bianca was there. Nope, where are they? "Oh my god! Guess what!" Bianca said from behind me. I jumped a little as I turned around, "Oh my God! What?" I said slightly smiling at her giddiness. "Look! Just look at my sched.!" She said handing me her schedule.

Bianca R. Lawson Grade 9 9/3/2012

Locker: 257

Schedule:

1st Period:

**Room** 243: Math- Mrs. Lambert

2nd Period

**Room **224: Science- Mr. Davis

3rd Period

**Room **232: Tech Theater- Ms. Rachel

4th Period

**Room ** 256: French- Mrs. Bonifeiti

5th Period

**Room **216: Reading- Mr. Howard

6th Period

**Room **324: Advanced Dance- Ms. Varen and Mr. Kurt

*Lunch*

7th Period

**Room **213: Social Studies- Mr. Fick

8th Period

**Room **222: Gym- Mrs. Ponter

"You got in… Advanced Dance?" I asked questioning if that was the reason she was so happy. She frowned at me, rolling her eyes. "No! I got in Tech theater…remember when I was telling you how happy I would be if I would have got in." She told me folding her arms. I looked up trying to remember. I squinted my eyes. "Was that when we were getting our deep tissue massages?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was telling you how I would love to do that and progress in each grade for something bigger in that kind of category." Bianca says to me. "Yeah, you really shouldn't tell me stuff while I'm getting a massage; it goes in one ear and out the other." I tell her as I look at my locker to see how I can customize it. I turn back to her "Where's your locker?" I asked her. She looks at her paper. "Right next to yours." She says casually. I smile widely and I hug, and jump up and down. "What's gotten into her?" Sophie asks as she stands next to Bianca. "No idea, I just said that my locker's right next to hers." Bianca said to her.

"Oh, well so is mine." Sophie said. I widened my eyes, and hugged her tightly. "This means we don't have to walk all around the school to find each other like in middle school." I said to them. They nodded their heads in understanding.

"So guys look at my sched. It's everything I wanted to get." Sophie said as she handed me her paper.

Sophie J. Benjamin Grade 9 9/3/2012

Locker: 259

Schedule:

1st Period:

**Room** 243: Math- Mrs. Lambert

2nd Period

**Room** 224: Science- Mr. Davis

3rd Period

**Room** 235: Law and Business – Mr. Walkins

4th Period

**Room** 256: French- Mrs. Bonifeiti

5th Period

**Room** 216: Reading- Mr. Howard

6th Period

**Room** 324: Advanced Dance- Ms. Varen and Mr. Kurt

*Lunch*

7th Period

**Room** 213: Social Studies- Mr. Fick

8th Period

**Room** 222: Gym- Mrs. Ponter

"Oh my God, you got in Law and Business!" I said excitedly. "Oh so you remember her's, but not mine." Bianca says. "She said it, while we were at her house having lunch." I say matter-of-factly. "Whatever." Bianca says back. "I feel like I forgot something." Sophie says. "Yeah me too." Bianca says looking at her. "Well it must not be that important if you forgot it." I say matter-of-factly. They shrug .

"I wonder where Alvin is." I say to them. "Let's go find them then." Bianca says. We walk around the school and look at all the other kids, and the classes. Suddenly we see the boys quickly run around everyone, and look around for another way to run. Sophie, Bianca, and I all look at each other questioningly. The boys spot us and run to us. They then pulled us in, the nearest closet. Which was the janitor's closet…Great.

_Alvin's POV_

"Don't you see it?" Brittany said all seductively, while she walked away. We all came out of that little daze, and looked around. "Hey I've got an idea!" Sophie says to us. "An idea?" I asked questioningly. "Yeah, you know how Brit's been complaining, about the whole chippetes thing, and how her idea's never happens, but somehow Eleanor's and Jeanettes's does. But she's always the lead anyhow." I ask. We all nod our head's, I know what's that like. Happends to me all the time, with the 'Chipmunks'.

"Well, how about she cuts out of the 'Chippetes' and Brit, Bianca, and I could start our own band. It would be awesome." She said getting excited. "Yeah babe that sounds great!" Shane said wrapping a hand around her waist. " I know, right!" She said facing him. "So what do you say Bianca? Are you up for it?" Sophie asked. "Of course!" She said dancing around. 'Ok so don't forget to tell Brit." I tell them smiling. "What do we look like, idiots?" Sophie said sarcastically. "Well…" I said stretching it out. "Shut up!" Bianca says jumping on my back. "Ah!" I say laughing.

"Now go." Tanner says to the girls. They then walk to the school laughing about something.

**A/N- Sorry for that cliffhanger guys, but it wasn't that big…right. Well I think so, OH and don't forget to review! :)**** And all of their clothes, and how they look is in my profile!**


End file.
